The Dragon and His Lion
by JambaGurlie
Summary: They were brought together by darkness and each uncovered the others disguise. Darkbit of Romance. DG. It's rated R for a reason, people.
1. The Dragon and His Lion Prelude

**The Dragon and His Lion  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the poem below and the soon to come story and plot, but not the recognizable characters in the poem or story.  
  
**Summary:** They were brought together by darkness and each uncovered the others disguise. This is the story of the Dragon and his Lion.  
  
**Overall Rating:** R for sexual scenes, mild language, and mild violence  
  
**Authors Note:** This is a prelude to the story. The Dragon and His Lion is a work I hope to pursue over the course of the next few months. It is a dark piece of literature but entwined with romance. The characters may be a bit OOC, yet events that will be mentioned will have shaped them to who they are now. This is not fully OOTP compatible yet I'm sure it will do. Please review! I wrote the poem below. The following poem applies to the plot and will not make much sense unless you know the storyline, which you do not. Hehe! But read between the lines, and perhaps you will see. Do not take without asking, please!   
  
**Chapter 1:** A Prelude to The Dragon and His Lion  
  
Flaming red hair and vibrant eyes  
Buttermilk colored skin  
Yet if you could hear her pleading cries  
She's a young girl of deceit within  
  
Never showing any emotion  
Not knowing the choices he'd soon have to face  
He had no one to share his passion  
Any sign of weakness or hurt was to soon erased  
  
Upon lifting the sleeve on his forearm  
You could find the deadly mark  
All it brought was horrible harm  
Could she pull him from the dark?  
  
Yes, this was who he went to  
When all his tries did fail  
Yet hesitant she did pursue  
Would her attempt prevail?  
  
He was never looking for love  
Never knew she was a seductress  
Seen as a calling from above  
Virginia Weasley, the men's temptress?  
  
He revealed secrets to her  
Yet he remained a dragon  
But if you looked a little further  
You'd see an uncertain man  
  
Draco Malfoy was much less  
For he was the Dark Lords prince  
Yet she was the Dark Lords princess  
Though he did not get her hints  
  
A majour in the dark arts  
And an angel she did appear  
They both reached towards each other's hearts  
Fate and destiny led them here  
  
Caught up in a heated argument  
Would soon lead to heated passion  
For even the witty serpent  
Couldn't deny such action  
  
Yet it was lust, and love, and need  
That drove them to the edge  
It was this little dirty deed  
'I love you' they finally pledged  
  
Their families strongly disagreed  
Disowned were the only child and youngest of seven  
Further and further the couple journeyed  
Down the lane of darkness  
  
When she was pushed away by her friends  
And left with but each other  
She tried to make amends  
But they saw her as a traitor  
  
And when she saw she was alone  
With Draco by her side  
They're hatred toward others had more the deeply grown  
So dark was the path that they had been provided  
  
They were two forces entwined  
Power was what they claimed  
For with their hatred combined  
It soon kindled quite a large flame  
  
With Voldemort and his army  
Fear spread far and wide  
For there was no greater three who demanded such worthy  
So many wizards, witches, muggles died  
  
Yet as their power grew  
There was no stopping them  
They wondered should they pursue  
Should Draco sacrifice himself and his lovely gem?  
  
Love conquers all  
And that's what happened here  
They were the Dark Lords early downfall  
But the consequences were severe  
  
With him they both went  
Although they did expect this  
This was something they couldn't prevent  
The prince was gone and with him, his princess  
  
As their legend began to fade  
Along with stories of the pair  
Draco Malfoy had something to say to his maiden  
As did his lovely lion about this unusual affair  
  
"_Virginia Weasley,  
  
Forever you remain with me  
  
Our souls forever entwined  
  
Now we're finally free  
  
Fate happened when the stars aligned._"  
  
"_Draco Malfoy,  
  
We faced through trouble together  
  
You never faltered in your loyalty to me  
  
We didn't care about the others  
  
You were my trustee._"  
  
"_I love you._"  
  
"_I love you, too._"  
  
This is the story of Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley, the Dragon and his Lion, the Dark Lords Prince and Princess, the Serpent and the Temptress.**


	2. Innocence, Sweet Innocence

**The Dragon and His Lion **

**Quick A/N:**  The definition of a word you will find later on is from dictionary.com.   The story does follow the poem, but you can't expect to place 

everything in a poem, do you?  Review, please! This is a short 1st chapter, but it will get better.   
  


**Chapter 3:** Innocence, Sweet Innocence

Draco Malfoy's eyes narrowed each time the petite red head would strut by his compartment every half an hour.  Something he couldn't miss was the Prefect badge that was crookedly placed on the front of Virginia Weasleys' second-hand robes.  It was smudged, he could tell, and obviously hadn't been polished.  

He allowed himself to sneer as he tenderly fingered his Head Boy badge.  He had received the very much welcomed letter a week before term had started, along with his badge.  He had read it once before throwing it aside, grabbing his badge and heading upstairs.  Although Head Boy had quite a few advantages, he obviously didn't like the responsibility.  Draco didn't even allow him to think what his Father would do if he did not live up to his 'honour'.  He had actually already neglected his new position an hour into the train ride:  He was now 15 minutes late to the first meeting that was being held at the front of the train.  Granger had only been so kind to stop by and report smugly (quite un-Granger likeness, though he decided that the badge usually did quite strange things to the one who bore it) that there was a meeting being held that consisted of Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl.

Sighing, he lifted himself up and was about to head out the compartment when he was blocked by a rather large form.  

"Where're you goin', Malfoy?" Goyle asked as he tore the wrapping off of a Chocolate Frog. 

Draco frowned.  Dealing with Crabbe and Goyle (him particularly; as his thickness seemed to be unusually thick) was not one of his favourite parts of the day.

Rolling his eyes, Draco pointed to his Head Boy Badge. "Do you see this pin that is currently pinned to the front of my robes, Goyle?"  He said, sounding out each syllable as though Goyle had never been around mankind before.

Goyle squinted his eyes to look at the badge then slowly nodded and said, "Yes."

"And can you read what it says?"

The ape-a-look man took a moment and then slowly said, "Head Boy?"

"Correct.  Do you understand the responsibilities of being in such a high position?"

"You 'ave a meeting, don't you?  That pathetic Mudblood stopped here to say so."

Draco was impressed that Goyle had managed to string together more than two words; nonetheless have the sentence make sense.  He was impressed furthermore at the fact that he had remembered; Goyle usually couldn't remember his own name half the time.

"Yes, quite correct.  Do you understand where I am heading to, now, Goyle?"

"The meeting?"

"Quite correct once again.  Now would you be so kind as to move out of my way?"

Something clicked inside the apes brain as he broke into a large grin.  "O, yea!" He budged aside and allowed just enough room for Draco to squeeze through.

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped out of the compartment right as Goyle stuffed the Chocolate Frog into his mouth.  "Disgusting," Draco muttered.

He was now more than half an hour late, thanks to the utter stupidity of Goyle.  He made his way along the narrow aisle as he made his way to the front of the train, when he bumped into another form that was blocking his way.  Although this form wasn't large; it was in fact, petite.

"Skipping your first Prefect meeting?  Tsk tsk, now that's not very impressive, is it, Weasley?"

Virginia Weasley stood in front of him.  She took several steps back but not before rolling her eyes.  Draco could tell the summer had done wonders for her.  She had curves in exactly the rights places, and gorgeous legs.  Her complexion was a buttermilk colour, with a sprinkle of freckles dusted across her face.  Virginias eyes had to be her most striking feature.  Vibrant, beautiful, sapphire eyes that were so mesmerizing; it was so simple to get lost in the blue oceans.  Her hair looked as though it were silk.  It was intoxicating, just the look of it.  The red coloured hair had a temper to match, though, no doubt.

"Shut it, ferret.  And for your information, I have the same question for you.  Skipping your first Head Boy meeting?  Tsk tsk, now that's not very impressive, is it, ferret?"  Virginia replied in a tone very much like Dracos.

"I am not skipping, unlike you.  In fact, I'm heading down there right now."

Virginia snorted.  Draco frowned and raised an eyebrow.  The red head stared up at him and said, "Unlike you, I have attended my Prefects meeting."

"Then what the hell are you doing out here?"

"The meeting ended about, oh, 5 minutes ago?  You have just landed yourself a meeting with Hermione."

Although it took a moment to register in his mind, he cursed.  It seemed the only natural thing to do.  He hated the amused look upon Weasleys face.

"Move out of the way, Weasley."  Draco spat.

"Will I be seeing you with no badge tomorrow?"

"_Move."_

"Back off, Malfoy," Weasley spat in a venomous tone.  She did, however, move to the side to allow him to pass.  He pushed past, but not before hearing slight snickering. 

Draco strutted past the few compartments until he reached the very front.  He pushed aside the door only to find a very disgruntled Granger.  She rose immediately, her face tinged red. 

"How _dare you leave me to confront a whole group of Prefects!" Granger nearly yelled but managed to keep her voice at one level._

Draco wasn't infuriated by her words, although he did not intend to miss the first meeting.

"The meeting was _completely unsuccessful!"_

"Wow, that's a surprise.  What'd they do?  Fall asleep while you were naming all 165 rules listed in the guidebook?"  Draco asked sarcastically.

The Mudblood did not answer, however she did eye him with complete dislike.  Instead, she said, "We are to meet with our head of house after the feast to receive the password to your dormitory.  I'm not going to bother you with the 165 rules, as it seems you have no problem breaking them.  Although perhaps this rule might hold your interest: Rule 57 – Upon being late to more than one meeting held by the Head Boy or Girl, the badge the wearer bares has risk of losing the badge itself along with the authority and responsibility that comes along with it."  And with that, she strutted out of the compartment.

"Damn't." 

He followed shortly after upon her leaving.  It took him five minutes to reach his compartment and he was not very happy when he found Crabbe and Goyle occupying his seat.  

"'Ow was the meetin', eh?"  Crabbe said thickly.

"Great," Draco said shortly.  "The food cart was there, loaded with tons of goodies.  Go to the front and grab some, will you?"  It probably wasn't the most convincing lie, but when food was mentioned neither of them were the sharpest angle in the circle.

Crabbe and Goyle each had a particularly hard time fitting through the doorway at the same time, but Draco gave them time and within 10 minutes they realized that one of them should go first and the other follow suit.  Once they were a foot outside the compartment, Draco slammed the door shut.

"Prats," he muttered nonchalantly.  He seated himself besides the window and gazed out.  Draco's thoughts idly turned to Virginia Weasley.  Oh yes, she definitely had changed.  She had changed so much he would've have guessed one of her brothers smacked her upside the head with a beaters club.  When was the last time she had stood up for herself?  Another question, when was the last time she didn't have Granger, Potter, or Weasel standing besides her?  Sure, he supposed she had gained some confidence but there was something else…something else that he wanted so badly, but something that he had lost at to young an age.  But she possessed it.

_Innocence._

**in·****no·cence** ()  
_n._

1. The state, quality, or virtue of being innocent, as: 

a. Freedom from sin, moral wrong, or guilt through lack of knowledge of evil. 

b. Guiltlessness of a specific legal crime or offense. 

c. Freedom from guile, cunning, or deceit; simplicity or artlessness. 

d. Lack of worldliness or sophistication; naiveté. 

e. Lack of knowledge or understanding; ignorance. 

f. Freedom from harmfulness; inoffensiveness. 

It didn't matter what definition you used, Draco possessed none of it.  But she did.  He was exact opposite.  Try definition a:  He had sinned, he had done moral wrong, and he definitely had knowledge of evil.   Or perhaps c: O, he was cunning, yes, though he considered that a talent.  Deceit, or in other words, lying, was something that all Malfoys were known for.  Or maybe f: Freedom from harmfulness?  How many times had he felt his Fathers hand across his face, only to be left with a stinging pain and purple bruise?  No, he had lost it all.  

But there was something about Virginia that was just so intoxicating (and no, not just her hair) but it made him want her.  She could pull him away from the dangerous path that he was so slowly following.  And he did not want to follow it.  He did not want to come home late at night like his Father did, threaten his wife or children, disappear on countless occasions and sometimes be gone for days at a time with no notice.  No, but that was definitely the path that his feet were leading him.  But she could help him, perhaps.  And, no, he wouldn't go right up to her and say, "I'm about to become a Deatheater.  Would you be so kind as to tell me reasons why I should avoid this?"  She wasn't stupid.  But as he mentioned earlier, he was cunning.  He had ways.  How she could exactly help, he didn't exactly know, but it was her innocence that seemed to be his imaginary force.  

            A Malfoy did not beg.  However, a Malfoy got what he wanted.    And as he explored his options, a plan began to form in his head.  By the time the train began to slow to a stop (with no sign of Crabbe or Goyle), he had every detail perfectly crafted.

  
  



	3. Welcome to Hogwarts!

**The Dragon and His Lion**

**Authors Note: **The Sorting Hats song is probably the last poem I will write unless Draco happens to lapse into a poem-writing frenzy which I highly doubt.  The plot is developing, just hang in there!  Oh, and you may think that I reveal to much in my poems, but there is very much hidden in them.  Sorry for the delay!

**Chapter 4:** Welcome to Hogwarts

She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head since she took her place near Aeleah Richardson only 5 minutes ago.  Virginia Weasley didn't dare to look behind her.  She wasn't stupid.  Just by the mere intensity of the feeling she knew it was Draco Malfoy.  She wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he was slowly getting to her with his snappy comebacks and twisted "smiles".  But in truth, he really was.  Aeleah softly elbowed her in the shoulder.  

"How did the Prefect meeting go?"

Virginia turned to look at ones of her best friends in the 6th year.  Aeleah had blonde, shoulder-length, wavy hair that was usually tied back in a loose ponytail.  She had met Aeleah on the Hogwarts Express in her 4th year.  They hit it off immediately.  Up until her 4th year, she had attended Durmstrang.  Her parents later pulled her out after finding out alarming information about the teachings at Durmstrang for a Ministry search of the school that year (Aeleahs' mother and father were highly respected Unspeakables at the Ministry).  Aeleah spoke rarely about Durmstrang, and Virginia never quite pressured her.  When she did say anything about it, it was only a slight mention of the difference of the wardrobe such as how she hated to wear those thick coats all the time.  Aeleah had a circle of friends, whereas Virginia mainly stuck with Harry and his little posse.  

"It was alright.  Bit boring, actually.  I'm just thankful that Hermione didn't go over the whole rulebook.  I ended up running into Malfoy on the train; he missed the meeting, the half-wit."

"You ran into him?  Why didn't you tell me?  Details!"  

Virginia rolled her eyes.  She could never understand Aeleah and her obsession over Malfoy.  "Just threw a couple of his insults at me.  Like they really effect me or anything. Honestly, how can you fall for him?  You understand he probably has the Dark Mark on his forearm?"

Aeleah only giggled.  "Ah, c'mon, Gin.  You gotta admit that his eyes are probably the sexiest eyes you've ever seen and just look at those abs!  And about that Dark Mark, you don't know for sure."

"Those eyes are probably the most expressionless eyes I've ever looked into.  They almost burn a hole into your very essence!  I swear, he has no heart whatsoever.  The only emotion he's ever known is probably hate."

"Well, I never said his personality was the best.  But he is a _bit _sexy, isn't he?"  Aeleah shifted uncomfortably.

Virginia opened her mouth to respond, then closed it a second later when Professor McGonagall strode in with a line of 1st years trailing behind her.

"They look as though they've seen a ghost."  Aeleah remarked.

"How much you wanna bet they ran into Peeves on the way in?"  Virginia smiled.

The 1st years gazed upon the old hat that looked in even a worse state then it had been six years ago when Virginia had come to school.  It opened its wide brim and began it's traditional song that welcomed the school to another year at Hogwarts.

"The house of heart is Hufflepuff

Where all who bare the crest

Are quite curious enough

And true emotions are possessed.

Now Gryffindor, here's a tale

The table of the valiant and true

They have only yet to fail

Gold and crimson, that is who.

Ravenclaw, the eagle that does set them apart

Rightfully, are they, the colours bronze and blue

Here dwell the loyal, witty, and the one with smarts

And they are known to bite off more than they can chew.

Slytherin is where green and silver are housed

Those who are deceitful, sly, and have a cunning mind

With just the slightest movement, they quickly are aroused

Should you possess the following, you'll quickly find your kind.

But that is not what I wish to share with you tonight

No, no, for I have words of quite serious advice

The following is what I willingly recite

Beware that what is soon to come is a deadly game of dice

But let's get to the point, shall we?

I bear no lies and tell only truth

Pierced screams from the Banshee

Blood on streets will be of youth.

The battle that's coming

You need to take heed

Neither one will succumb

That neither one will succeed.

Evil and deceit will soon override

Darkness will prevail

The horror worldwide

But don't think you have failed.

Goodness will meet head-on

Bringing down those who bare the marks

The sun will arise for the first at dawn

Armies will then continue to embark

But don't think it's finished

For there lies a twist

For evil seems diminished

There lies a traitor in your mist

This is what I'm leaving you

Take it as warning

Continue to pursue

There will be many in mourning

Take heed of whom you confide

Do not falter and stay strong

For should you divide

You'll lose your sense of right and wrong."

The Hall was motionless.  The professors at the head table bore faces of paleness and expressionless.  Everyone was silent, not daring to speak a single word.  No one dared to slowly let out the breath that they held.  No one dared the break the silence or cut the tenseness. 

Slowly, after several minutes of seeing no response from the professors who continued to gaze at the now silent hat, the students began to whisper.

"There's going to be a war!"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Who'll win?"

"A traitor!  A traitor lies in our mist!"

"Who?"

"Who is it?"

The 1st year students remained forgotten until Professor McGonagall straightened her robes and pulled a thick piece of parchment from the front pocket of her robes.  Her face was still pale and her hands visibly shook as she held the list in front of her.  It did not help much to know that the professors had been rattled very much by the "welcome" from the hat.

"Ahem."

The Hall quieted.

"Beckin, Orlando."

A boy with brown eyes and curly brown hair clumsily made his way up to the stool.  Hesitantly, he placed the hat upon his head and plopped down.  It took less then a minute before the hat yelled out—

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table to the right erupted with cheers as the little boy hurried off the steps and made a seat for himself at the very end of the table.

"Caddy, Meaghan."

A pale, blonde girl stepped out from behind several boys before quietly making her way up to the stool and placing the hat upon her head, also.  

"Ravenclaw!"  

She seemed to gain her confidence as she bounded down the steps and hurried to the table besides Hufflepuff.  A couple of boys happily scooted over to allow her a seat while still cheering.

"DePaulis, Adara" was put into Gryffindor, "Hiten, Tony" was soon placed in Ravenclaw, "Houst, Jake" became the first Slytherin of the year, "Lamek, Kyly" was happily sorted in Gryffindor, and "Mackinnon, Darlene" scurried over to the Hufflepuff table.

Whispers still surrounded the hall, but the talk was soon hushed as another bout of cheers rose from the Ravenclaw table as "Marx, Karah" was sorted.

"O'Brien, Kaylene" was another Slytherin, "Rance, Jessica" strutted over to Gryffindor, "Reel, Kevin" bounded over to Hufflepuff, "Rogers, Austin" was soon put into Gryffindor, and "Saar, Richard" smirked as he went into Slytherin.

"Samson, Derek."

A boy with dark brown hair with streaks strutted over to the stool and sat down.  He smiled as he carefully put the dirty hat upon his perfectly manicured head.  It took several moments and it was funny to watch the hat make different expressions as he determined where he should be placed.  Then –

"Gryffindor!"

"Ravenclaw!" was yelled out when "Saycich, Leah" went up, "Gryffindor!" added "Spelman, Haley" to their table, and "Thomas, Emily" would spend seven years in Hufflepuff.  "Weller, Ryan" and "Wilk, Tyler" were both sorted into Slytherin.  "Winister, Rebecca" was placed in Ravenclaw.

As soon as the Ravenclaw cheers slowly quieted down, whispers soon filled the hall again.  A song like that would not be forgotten.  All eyes soon rested on Dumbledore, looking for an answer.  He stood up quietly, looking a bit worn but the sparkle still shone in his eyes and it gave them comfort.  

"I welcome you all Hogwarts.  As I have said before and continue to do so, there is a time for speech-making and this is not it.  Tuck in!"

Tables of tasteful food sprang from beneath the tables as if by (and that was probably true).  Jello, and fudges, chicken and turkey, pork-chops, and steak, carrots and peas and corn, fruit and ice cream and more appeared.  

Virginia reached for some apple cider that stood to her left and grabbed some mashed potatoes.  She was wishing Dumbledore would have provided a bit more information before the feast, but it seemed as though she would have to wait.

"Quite a song, eh?" Aeleah asked uncertainly as she pushed the peas around on her plate. 

"You think?  It reminds me of bloody Trelawny.  Although I think she's fraud…didn't seem as though that poem was riddle with lies, though."

"So you think it can, like, predict the future?" 

"Well, I certainly don't think it was talking about the past.  I mean, every other year it just introduced the houses.  Except for our 4th year; it really branched out then and people considered it another warning, remember?  It wasn't quite as detailed as this one, though."

Aeleah nodded.  "A bit nerve-wracking.  I mean, a traitor?  Who would betray us?"

"I have no idea."  But as she said this, she allowed her eyes flitter a bit as she quickly risked a glance at the Slytherin table.  Draco Malfoy had his head bent down amongst other Slytherin students who were tightly huddled together over food.  They didn't seem joyful, but instead a bit concerned.  Aeleah caught her looking and nodded.  "Think a Slytherin is going to be the traitor?"

"Well, if you look at it this way.  I mean, the Gryffindors are much to loyal, Ravenclaw isn't that stupid, and Hufflepuff wouldn't have the brains.  The Slytherins are known to produce some of the nastiest wizards and witches.  And you can't exactly call them angels, can you?  They turn against eachother!"  Virginia said thoughtfully as she turned her gaze back to the food in front of her.

"Wouldn't you think the Slytherins would be a bit more…happy?  The hat practically said they would win."

"I don't know.  There's probably a lot more to the song, but I'm to full to really think about.  Let's wait until Dumbledore says something."

And with that said, they turned back to their food for another 10 minutes.

At last, Dumbledore rose from his seat of Headmaster and gazed fondly at the students seated infront of him.  He could tell them nothing but the truth.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, my fellow students!  It has comforted me to know that once again we are all gathered around as a family." He paused. "The Sorting Hats song this year does little to console our already troubled souls, but as it said:  The Sorting Hat does not lie.  A battle of good and evil is soon coming, it is a deadly game of dice where we are putting forth our men and risking all we have for the sake of goodness.  Do not be troubled, for when the time arrives, we will fight it.  I need you to stay strong throughout this troubled period, and to depend on each other.  Be careful of whom you trust, but do not feel the need to turn your back against one who has held your secrets.  This is a time when all we have is each other.  With our forces, we are invincible."  Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes gazed as though he could see right through you.  

Even with the lingering presence of anxiety, you couldn't help but feeling comforted. 

"On a brighter note, the first Hogsmeade visit will be during the afternoon of November 21.  Look for notices on the board outside the hall for any changes.  The first Quidditch match of the year is on November 20 with new captains as well!  I trust you will all work hard.  Mister Filch has added 167 more items to the already long list of items forbidden in the halls thanks to the Weasleys booming business—" He couldn't help but add this let alone smile. "and would like to remind students that no magic is allowed between breaks.  I would now like you to welcome your two new Head Boy and Girl: Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor (a loud roar of joy arose from all three tables where as the Slytherin booed angrily) and Mister Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" The Slytherin table pounded upon the table in a drunken matter yelling madly as Draco and Hermione each rose for a moment then sat back down.

"As a last note, I see you are all weary from the trip and undeniably from the feast, so I should like the 1st years to follow their houses' Prefects to guide them to their common room.  Good night!"

The sound of many robes rising from seats filled the hall as hundreds of students wandered towards the front amidst the calls of "1st years, please follow me!" and "Come along now, students, come along!"

"C'mon, we might as well be going." Virginia said to Aeleah.

They strode out of the hall all the while dodging people on the way and hurried about the corridors.  They were one of the first inside of the common room and Virginia and Aeleah wasted no time in heading upstairs to their dormitories and going to bed.


	4. De Peu Aimant

**The Dragon and His Lion**

**Authors Note: **I am basing the whole story on a 1996 calendar because, if I'm right (which is rare), then Ginny would be 16 in the year of 1996.  Harry was 11 in 1990, and Ginny was one year younger then him and started Hogwarts during his 2nd year, so she would have been 11 in 1991.  So that would mean she would have been born in…1981?  And Draco in 1980.  Can anyone check the math on that?  I think it is correct though.This story is set during her 6th year, and Draco's 7th year.  Ginny is 16 years old, and Draco is 17.  So the year would be 1996.  If you think this is wrong, tell me so that I can change the dates.

I removed the Disclaimer and AN cause FFN stated that they can't be used as chapters so I will start adding disclaimers.

I'm sorry for the lack of Ginny and Draco in this chapter (and no, Draco is NOT going to end up with Hermione, it just plays in with the plot), but don't worry…the plot is slowly building…probably started with the next chapter or the one after that.  I just have to get this crap out of the way and I have a clear road!  

Another note…I'm going to upload another story if I can.  There are like 3-4 chapters already written that wrote a year ago and it might entertain you while I spend my glorious time writing my chapters.  But if it happens to hold your interest, don't expect it to be updated frequently.  Another chapter to OSSG will be added soon.  I have half of it finished…*cough*smut*cough*

And guess what?  I'm over my writers block!  I thought I had the plot all figured out, then something went wrong and out of order.  So this chapter sat here…collected dust…until this morning, when I woke up, I thought of an excellent idea!  And now I have it figured out!  I'm so happy!  Anyhew, on to!

I know this is a really short chapter, but don't kill me for it!  I'm so excited that I have the plot figured out that I can't wait for things to pick up speed and I need to wait just a teeny bit…Chapter 7-8 is when things will begin to happen…and they aren't exactly good.

**Chapter 5:** De Peu Aimant

While Aeleah and Virginia were prepping for bed, Draco Malfoy was making his way towards Professor Snapes' office.  What he wanted more then anything was to grab a pillow and rest.  Is that so much to ask for?  But no, here he was making his way down into the dungeons while the sound of footsteps stampeding above the ceiling reminded him of the hundreds of students making their way to bed.

Snapes office was not far from where the actual potions classes to place.  Just a turn to the left and it was the first door on the right.  He had been there on numerous occasions before.  

Stepping in front of the wooden door, he lazily knocked three times.  He turned the knob when an oily voice welcomed him in.

"Mister Malfoy."

"Sir."

"Take a seat and we'll discuss your dorm."  Snape beckoned toward a seat in front of his desk.

Draco graciously took it, sinking into the seat. "There has been a problem…with the dorm arrangements."  Snape pursed his lips as Draco raised an eyebrow.  "It seems the dorm that has usually housed the Head Girl has been refurnished into another room for other needs…"  His voice lazily trailed off.  "In other words, the only appropriate room that can be used to house a Head Boy is actually connected the Head Girl dorm.  Thus you two will be sharing the same common room and bathroom, but separate rooms."

Draco frowned and gritted his teeth.  "For the whole year?"

"Unless we can find another suitable room, yes."  Snape impatiently drawled.  "I still expect you to act as Head Boy.  A _Slytherin Head Boy.  Don't lose this badge."_

Draco nodded.  He felt it best not to mention the fact that he had already abused it and was probably close to losing his badge anyway.

"The dormitory is near the statue of Nicholetti Cambridge on the 3rd floor.  The portrait is Lady in Yellow.  The password is de peu aimant."

Draco had to smirk.  'Of little liking' was what de peu aimant ment.  Now unless the Mudblood had some French blood in her veins, he figured it'd be quite difficult to get her tongue around those words…or anything else for that matter he added as an afterthought before grimacing at the very thought.

"Thank you, sir.  I'll be going now, then?"  Draco had already rose from his seat and was heading for the door.  

"Malfoy," Snape hissed.

Draco slowly turned around to once again raise his perfectly trimmed eyebrows.  "Professor Snape?"

"I don't think you quite understand yet, Malfoy….you lose this badge, you'll lose you position as Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Do you understand?"  

Could he really do that?  Wait, since when was he Quidditch Captain?  He was Quidditch Captain?  Wow, he'll be having fun this year….

"Mr. Malfoy!  Get your head out of the clouds and answer me.  Do you understand?" Snape snapped.

"Yes, sir.  Crystal clear, Professor Snape."  Draco reached behind him for the doorknob and turned it.  He was almost out the door when he heard his name called from Snapes office once more.

"Yes, Professor?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and spoke quite clearly.  "I expect a winning season from Slytherin this year and a Quidditch Cup."

Draco couldn't resist smirking just a tad bit.  "Don't worry, Professor.  I already have a few…ideas.  Goodnight, sir."  And Draco closed the door behind him.

After 10 minutes of making a right turn, down a flight of stairs, then down another flight, taking a left turn, then a right, and another right, he ended up at the end of the hallway where he could just see the Lady in Yellow and Granger who had just stamped her foot in heated anger.  

"Peru…um, no, wait a minute, pere…"  Her voice trailed off.  "Pere aimentce…wait, that doesn't sound right.  Darn't, I don't know an ounce of French!"

"Sorry, Miss, I can't let you in without a password."  The Lady obviously decked out in yellow stated.

"_No_, really?  I thought you were just about to grant me free access.  Just hold on one bloody moment."  Granger replied sarcastically as she rambled on again about not knowing French and repeatedly mispronouncing the words.  "Where the heck is Malfoy?"  She exclaimed angrily.

At this moment Draco stepped out from behind the shadows, strode in front of the portrait but not before roughly shoving the Mudblood out of his way. "De peu aimant."  The French rang clearly through his words.

"Welcome," The Lady said before swinging to the side to grant him and Granger access.

Granger angrily made her way after Draco before slamming the portrait shut.  "You think it funny to watch me stumble around words?"

"Yea, I find it pretty amusing."  Draco drawled lazily.  He took a look around the common room.  It was gorgeous, he could say that.  A large fireplace on the left, a couch with two overstuffed chairs on each side of it, complete with a circular rug weaved with gold and green threads.  In fact, everything was themed gold and green.  From the curtains that covered the huge, glass windows, to the tiny threads in the fuzzy carpet, and even the double desk in the corner had carvings that glinted with gold and green if looked at the right angle.  He was pulled out of his thoughts when Granger said, "Look, I have a bit of news for you."

"Really?  What else is new?" 

Granger took a large step forward and narrowed her eyes.  She poked a finger into his chest.  "I'm going to make it easy for you.  You insult me, I ignore you, you call me a Mudblood, I get ticked off, then you leave.  That's how it's been for seven years.  Ya well, this year, this is how it's going to go: You insult me, I'll kick you butt but not before I hex you to China.  It's getting old, Malfoy, and if you expect me to share a dorm, you need to grow up.  Got it?"

Draco let out a harsh laugh.  She thought it was that easy?  Oh no, this year, it was going to be the same as other years.  Just watch.

"Finally added a bit of confidence, have you?  What'd Harry and Ron have to do to get you to say that to my face?"

She ignored me and turned her head away from him.

"Back off, Mudblood."  That wasn't even that harsh compared to other things he's said before and yet she gritted her teeth and her eyes were glaring.  He let out another laugh and left.

If she was going to kick his butt, she'd have to do better than that.

He went to the staircase on the left assuming it was his seeing as how a large D with a snake wrapped around it was hung next to the staircase.

At the end of the spiraling stairs, he was greeted with another portrait.  This time a young man – perhaps the age of 20 or so – dressed in a medieval gown.  His face was expressionless and he lazily brushed a strand of striking blonde hair away from his face.  "Ah, Draco Malfoy. What do you choose your password to be for the remainder of the year?"  His voice was lacking enthusiasm and Draco couldn't help but noticed the bitterness that seemed to ring through it.

"Côté en noir," he stated after a moments hesitation.  The man rose an eyebrow very much like Draco did, and slowly said, "Bienvenue au dortoir principal de garçon, Monsieur Malfoy."  Draco nearly dropped his jaw but before he could question the mans knowing of French, the portrait slid to the side revealing an overlarge dorm. 

The whole room was themed silver and green.  He figured he'd probably be sick of the colours in a week, but then again, after spending six years in the Slytherin common room, maybe it'd take longer than that.  Another stone fireplace, a small section of books dedicated to the subjects he just happened to be taking at the moment, two circular rugs on each side of a huge canopy bed decked out in green, silk sheets, and torches lined the room.  A table stood near a large window with plate of sandwiches and a dresser was on the other side of the room.  A door that stood to his right was most likely the bathroom.  He could see his truck had been brought in already and he didn't bother to change before he threw himself on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

A lot had happened that night…and a poem needed to be deciphered.  

**Chapter 6:  **Classes take place and more….


End file.
